Vladimir Ramazanov
Vladimir Ramazanov, known by his old codename, Wednesday, is a fennec fox, High Commander of the Alyssian Empire's Royal Military, and a former captain and SEAL of the United Federation Navy. Born in the Russia Province in 2069, Vladimir underwent a significant amount of cybernetic implants to enhance his combat abilities, and facing a number of convictions due to inhumane testing methods against humans, he went AWOL sometime in 2100, where he made contact with the Empire and was brought aboard due to his heightened knowledge of Federation operations. Background Vladimir was born in a mostly human village near Chernobyl. His parents, while working for a local touring group, were ambushed and killed by a NANHI sympathizer group when he was just under one. The incident was investigated by Russian SDF forces and Vladimir was adopted to a family in Moscow, where he lived with several other foster children. Vladimir learned about the death of his parents after researching local NANHI chapters, and he began to harbor a deep hatred for humans for it. Vladimir was an exceptional student, although his school records were littered with a number of behavioral issues, such as fighting with students and faculty, and preaching anti-human speech. Vladimir attended the Lomonosov Moscow State University and graduated with honors, majoring in cyber-biology, and specializing in human and Alyssian anatomy. After graduating, Vladimir enlisted with the United Federation Navy and became an Ensign for the 11th Interstellar Operations Fleet. He also tried out for and joined the elite Navy SEALs, and was assigned to SEAL Team Four. He performed a number of planetside operations on Earth, as well as underwent infiltration and intelligence gathering operations on Jupiter. After completing over 34 operations successfully, he eventually was promoted to Captain, and was placed in charge of a Federation research center in Russia. Betrayal Vladimir continued to work at ??? research center, overseeing research on prototype cybernetic work to enhance combat troops for both the Navy and the Marine Corps. Around 2099, Federation command began receiving complaints from Vladimir's subordinates of cruelty to test subjects, many of which were human felony and death row prisoners who were transferred to the facilities custody without proper approval. After investigating, it was discovered that on top of the research that Vladimir was conducting, he has subjected himself to a number of augmentations and hid all research on them to avoid duplication. The day that he was to be arrested and brought to council to face his charges, Vladimir detonated makeshift bombs in his lab and office, and had reached out to a anti-government hacker organization to wipe all site computers of any trace of his research. Vladimir stole a Sierra shuttle, exited Earth's orbit, and was last pinged by satellite passing Neptune at warp, before he was listed AWOL. The exact nature of his crimes were classified, and Vladimir himself was listed as one of the Federations most wanted for treason and torture. NANHI, prior to their defeat on Jupiter, posted a bounty on him for $1.5 million. Joining The Empire Vladimir had originally planned on flying to the Keplarian Republic, but as he figured his warrant would carry over there within a matter of time, he launched out and continued. He had done a number of research on the origin race of the Furs, the Alyssians, and has estimated that if they were still present, that they would be near the outer arm. He sent out a number of radar pings, under the ruse of being an exploration drone, and eventually was reached back by a scouting party for the Empire, who was conducting long-distance surveillance on the Keplarians. He requested audience with the ruler of the Empire, and it was granted. In exchange for asylum, he offered to provide the Empire with the means to contact the Federation, establish a trust, and then wipe out their systems and attempt a hostile takeover of the system. Although Empress Judia was skeptical of it, Vladimir's knowledge on the location of the Sol System and the military of the Federation was enough incentive to take his offer. Vladimir was accepted as a member of the Higher Species, and was ultimately brought on as High Commander of the Royal Military, working directly under the Empress. Appearance Prior to his augmentations, Vladimir was a fennec fox of medium height, standing at approximately 5'11". His coloring is black, with white markings. He also had red eyes. He had the SEAL trident tattooed on his upper arm, and had a 48 in tally marks on his arm, which may correlate to his kill count, although his confirmed and reported kill count is 36. These tattoos were removed when Vladimir replaced his arms with prosthetics. After his augmentations, his appearance was moderately altered. His arms and legs were replaced with all-black metallic prosthetic limbs, which consists of a dura-titanium skeleton (which also has been used to replace a number of his bones, including his skull and spinal column), a lithium charged CNT fiber muscle system, and a kevlar-vinyl 'skin' that provides superior protection to his muscles from damage. The CNT muscle system in his arms and legs are also used in his core muscles, which allows him to perform at a superhuman capacity. His skin is also charged to be able to absorb and disperse kinetic force, which allows him to withstand significant levels of force without breaking bones or rupturing vital organs. It also allows him to drop down from large heights without breaking his legs or causing any other lasting damage to his body. He wears a large, monocular visor over his eyes that displays his body status, as well as any other information he may need, including temperature, hazardous gases or chemicals, ammunition reserves, and a targeting array that allows him to lock onto and track targets, which makes it easier for him to conduct long-distance strikes against targets. All of the cybernetics he holds are computed via two microchips in his shoulder blades and one within his brain stem, which are equipped with a mesh-like Faraday cage to prevent malfunction during EMP bursts. Vector .45 XC One of Vladimir's trademark weapons is a modified Vector .45 submachine gun. The weapon is equipped with a foldable stock, a red dot optic system, and extended magazines. It's primary modification is the addition of a microship in the weapon and his magazines that allow them to synchronize with his visor, which allows him to track his ammunition reserves, as well as simulate where the weapon is pointed at it by projecting a laser from the end that he can see in his visor. The weapon is also equipped with a hard-light emitter on the foregrip, which can create a red hot blade of hardlight, that he can use to close quarters combat.